


Speak Now

by starsdontdisappear



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: Toru and Taka are best friends; even vowed to marry each other when they were younger as a joke, if at some point none of them finds their true love. But one day Taka realizes he loves Toru, but it’s too late because Toru’s about to marry the love of his life.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a taylor swift song. 
> 
> No proofreading happened and this isn’t even complete yet lmao

“You know how I am about that,” Taka speaks under his breath, his phone carefully stuck in between his ear and shoulder. “I’m just very horrible at relationships.” 

He hears a loud gasp from the other side of the phone and pauses from folding the clothes into his suitcase. He only has an hour to pack before he needs to go to bed to get a sufficient amount sleep before his 6am flight to Singapore where two of his most valuable students are participating in a contest. To be able to complete his task for the night, he needed someone to talk to him to keep him awake, lest no packing would happen. That’s why, despite the huge time difference, Toru still insisted on calling him all the way from New York to keep him company, and to entertain him of course.

Toru knows that if he doesn’t, there’s no way Taka would be able to pack his stuff at all. He’s just that bad at it. So he continues to talk with Taka about anything— about the weather, his students at the music academy, Toru’s start up coffee shop, and the recent failures in Taka’s lousy attempt at dating and committing. Like the words “Taka” and “commitment” together in a sentence is a detrimental thing of sorts. 

“I’m just saying, there’s nothing wrong with dating and looking for something serious. We’re not getting any younger, monkey,” Toru tells him and Taka rolls his eyes.

The endearment remains tingling in his ear. It was coined when they were in junior high school, when Toru had been the top guitarist in the music club and Taka had just started to gain the courage to do music again. That was a rough time for Taka. His family had a fallout and he ultimately lost his love for music despite both his parents being musicians. But when he finally decided that it wasn’t his fault that his family wasn’t perfect and stable, he began recognizing and opening his eyes once again to the things that was important that he had let go. 

One of them was music. 

He knew he was ready again the moment he began pressing the piano keys and it no longer reminded him of that time his dad turned his back against them. Amongst those that noticed his incredible talent was Toru. And that was how their friendship started becoming a thing the entire school celebrated. 

They were both good for each other. They complemented each other in ways other students could never. Toru was headstrong and outgoing, and Taka was passionate and joyful. Toru was tough and Taka was the soft-hearted one. Toru and Taka always listened to each others’ criticisms and judgment. When they found themselves in an argument, they would calm each other down and talk everything out. The whole point being not letting life mess with their friendship. And that’s how the music club thrived through the years Toru and Taka handled it along with other students. 

There was just a glow radiating between Taka and Toru that everybody admired back then. Like some kind of ambiance that’s so comforting and good, it’s inspiring. And frustrating. 

Three years later, senior graduation, and whilst everyone in their friends’ circle was rooting for them, the two had strongly declared that they wouldn’t date each other. Not that there was no spark between the two of them, that would be a lie to say. But friendship weighed more. And there’s no point risking it over some pathetic, romantic relationship. 

They were fine the way they were. 

Toru was Taka’s ever trusted lifesaver. And it wasn’t for things that were huge or difficult. It was for all those times Taka needed him and he would come running to him even when he knew he’d be disappointed to find out what the problem was. Like Taka not knowing which pasta goes well with chicken, or in what channel their favorite show was going to be re-aired, or even when he just didn’t know which color of the bedsheet would match the walls of his apartment bedroom. It’s crazy. But the kind that Toru was already used to and would never trade for anything else.

Taka, on the other hand, was Toru’s lie detector machine. While everyone else had thought of Taka as the soft hearted muffin that he was, he’s straightforward when it came to Toru. Honesty and acceptance made their friendship grow stronger in ways that has ultimately made it unbreakable. 

Until Toru had to leave the country after freshman college. It was one of the most heartbreaking events in the timeline of their relationship. And if Taka didn’t know better, he would’ve been alcohol-poisoned from drinking too much vodka and beer as he cried to his friends about how Toru told him about his departure a week before he was set to leave. He cried and cried, scared of the thought of his best friend leaving him. There was no way he could survive life if he lost his best friend to some foreign country. What would he do without his hero beside him?

On the day of Toru’s flight, a week since he last saw his best friend, the tall man took one last look around the familiar airport. The place was a showcase of a lot of painful goodbyes and he had wished he never had to leave. But who was he to deny himself of a great opportunity to study in Los Angeles with a scholarship? It was an opportunity of a lifetime and he didn’t know when the next time would come if he wouldn’t take it. So he did, painfully. Days and days, the acceptance email stayed heavy in his inbox waiting to be told.

Toru tried so hard to tell Taka the first day. But it was almost Christmas break and Taka was stressing out about coming home to his dad. Toru didn’t want to add to the stress his best friend was going through, so he kept waiting. Waited and waited until he was surprised to find out that he only had a week before leaving. 

And so he looked around the airport, hoping to find a familiar, short man to run after him. Not that he wanted anyone, someone, to stop him from going. But he needed the push— he needed the push from Taka. But he’s been looking, yet it seemed like Taka wasn’t coming anymore. 

“I’m going now,” Toru tells Shohei, one of their friends. His tone was melancholic. There’s a tinge of regret and hope. A combination that kills him slowly.

He accepted Shohei’s farewell hug, and as he lifted his head, he spotted a short man, panting for his life. 

“Taka,” he said in the softest whisper, disbelief all over his face.

There he stood, the most important man in Toru’s life, still in his house clothes. Taka must’ve debated whether to come or not. But he was there, sweaty forehead, aching feet and all. Toru could feel his whole world around him melting into a kaleidoscope of colors falling to the ground until the background was only a plain, white wall. And Taka stood in from of him, still heavily breathing, and he knew he needed to apologize. That he was wrong for keeping it a secret from his best friend, the one person in the entire world he was so, so afraid of losing. 

“Did you pack your meds with you?” Taka asked, concerned. 

Toru took a step forward and nodded. 

“You came,” he said. “I’m sorry I have to leave. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay here.” 

Taka squeezed his eyes to stop himself from shedding a tear. 

“Toru,” the short man began talking. “I’m not mad that you’re leaving. Jesus! A scholarship to study abroad? I would’ve taken that, too.” 

The taller man looked at the floor awkwardly. Ashamed. 

“You think I’d hold you back from your dreams? I’m your best friend. I’m mad because you only told me a week before your flight. What was I going to do, Toru? You dropped that bomb on me and suddenly there was no time and it felt like I was already left behind.” 

“You were having a hard time with your family. I didn’t want to add to the problem,” Toru explained. 

Taka only huffed. 

“You’re right. Anyway, have a safe flight,” Taka responded, brushing Toru off with no words to say anymore. The flight announcement echoing in the background was pounding Taka’s head.

That was the last huge argument they had ever had. Toru promised from that day onwards that he will keep no secrets from Taka and so will Taka. Healthy relationships, after all, are built with communication. 

“You’re not going to be up in my throat all the time about this dating thing, aren’t you?” Taka counters Toru. 

“No, I’m just concerned about you. Plus, it’s nice to have someone take care of you,” Toru replies. 

Taka can hear the faint music from the other line. He figures Toru is already about to open the shop.

“My students take care of me.”

“Yes, but they aren’t going to be there forever. I’m talking about a life partner.”

“You’re weird. You’re suddenly so invested in love and partners. Drop it, do you have anything to say?” 

Taka squints and Toru swears he could see that by the tone of the shorter man’s voice.

“I gotta go now, monkey. Duty calls. Take care of that luggage and get enough sleep. Bye!”

And just like that, the call ends and Taka is left with a half full luggage and a confused mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a multi chapter fic. When I finally get the time to update, I’ll just add the paragraphs here iykwim haha! 
> 
> scream at me on my cc: starlightsss25
> 
> social media AUs uploaded on my twitter: starlightsss25
> 
> comments are welcome! xx


End file.
